Sakura Blossoms
by HarleysWorld
Summary: Sakura Haruno was a child found outside the village gates one night with only a scroll addressed to the 3ed Hokage...(BEING REMADE)
1. Chapter 1

_A women with very long pink hair and ice blue eyes, ran through the trees in the middle of the night with a sleeping child only a few months old. The women's clothes were torn and blood stained showing that she just got out of battle and she was tired so very tried from running, but she had to keep going and she knew that. After all the sooner her child was safe from them the better._

 _when the women came to the gates of the leaf village to stopped. She was exhausted and her chakra was almost completely drain, but still all of that was nothing as she looked down at her sleeping daughter._

 _"Sakura, my baby girl...mommy loves you so very much, I hope someday you can forgive me"_

 _the women said, and kissed the Childs forehead why tears ran down her face. When she pulled back, she crouched down and laid the sleeping child on the ground in the middle of the dirt path. The women softly cupped her Childs cheek. and then the women started to sing the lullaby that she always sung to her daughter one last time softly as to not wake her or alert the guards of there presents._

 ** _Wandering child of the earth_**

 ** _Do you know just how much you're worth?  
You have walked this path since your birth  
You were destined for more _**

**_There are those who'll tell you you're wrong  
They will try to to silence your song  
But right here is where you belong  
So don't search anymore _**_  
_**  
****_You are the dawn of a new day that's waking  
A masterpiece still in the making  
The blue in an ocean of grey  
You are right where you need to be  
Poised to inspire and to succeed  
You'll look back and you'll realize one day _**

_The Women sang as even more tears began to fall. She knew that she had to keep her child safe and if that meant she couldn't watch her baby girl grow up then so be it. She would rather have her baby girl not now her at all then to be dead just like most of their clan was._

 ** _In your eyes there is doubt  
As you try to figure it out  
But that's not what life is about  
So have faith there's a way _**  
_  
__**Though the world may try to define you  
It can't take the light that's inside you  
So don't you dare try to hide  
Let your fears fade away **_

**_You are the dawn of a new day that's waking  
A masterpiece still in the making  
The blue in an ocean of grey  
You are right where you need to be  
Poised to inspire and to succeed  
You'll look back and you'll realize one day _**  
**  
****_You are the dawn of a new day that's waking  
A masterpiece still in the making  
The blue in an ocean of grey  
You are right where you need to be  
Poised to inspire and to succeed  
Soon you'll finally find your own way _**

_when she finished singing she leaned down and kissed her daughter one more time why she laid down a scroll beside her. When the women pulled away she stood up, and looked down at her daughter on last time before running off into the woods. She didn't dare look back at her child as she took off because if she did she knew she wouldn't be able to leave, but she had to get as much distanced from her daughter as possible and fast, before someone noticed her. After all it's been three days since the Haruno clan was betrayed by their village, and the Heir and head lady of the clan disappeared, there was bound to be ninja out everywhere looking for her and her child._

 **~6 year old Sakura Haruno POV~**

I was sitting in the living room of the orphanage I live at. It was completely dark besides the little light that was from the moon outside. I was sitting on the floor with my back pressed to the sofa and my knees were pulled up to my chest letting me sit in a ball kind of.

"why do people have to be so mean to me"

I mumbled to myself with my forehead resting to the top of my knees, and my long pink hair hide me from the world as the tears ran down my face. I was thinking about how two older kids picked on me at the park today. All I was doing was playing on the swings and the next thing I now I'm face first into the pile of dirt, and I heard laughing. When I looked up there were two girls behind the swing and they where pointing and laughing at me, and one of them called me a freak, and I yelled back at them for it but that only made them mad, and it just got worse. After I got them mad they stared to pull my hair, or punch me calling me a freak and a unwanted child, and anything else they could think of.

"what did I ever do to people to make them hate me"

I cried quietly, why I was crying I didn't notice that in the fire place there was something moving. that is untilled a heard the glass door that was on the fire place shatter, and I quickly looked up and watched at the ashes from inside the fire place swirled around me.

"what's going on-AAAAAAAAAHHHH"

I heard the care take say, before she screamed and I quickly looked over at her, and I watched why the ashes that were just swirling around me, shoot at her, and wrapped around her, making her scream more before she was crushed within the ashes, and then the ashes dropped to the ground with her.

Not long after that I heard people running downstairs, and then more screaming, and then I watched kids around my age run away screaming, cried, throwing up, or just stood there scared as hell when they saw the care taker laying on the ground dead and burn marks around her from where the ashes had touched her.

I just sat there shocked as hell until I heard a poof sound in front of me and I looked away from the care taker back to the front of me and saw a women with long black hair and a cat mask on, looking down at me, and I was even more scared, and when she went to grab me, the ashes that were laying around the care taker shot towards me and had a wall in front of the women and I started to shake scared. That when I watched as the wall came down and wrapped around the women and she tried to get out but then started to scream when the ashes got tighter around her.

"k-kid stop calm down"

I women said with pain, and I blinked and tried to calm down.

"I-I just..I-I didn't mean...I-I mean-"

I said panicking.

"I know just calm down"

I women screamed in pain even more at the ashes tighter around her. I couldn't calm down thought, but not long her screaming stopped, and the ashes fell to the ground with the women who, just like the care taker had burn marks on her from where the ashes wrapped around her.

I just stood there frozen with tears running down my face. I didn't know what was going on, but I knew I had just killed two adults and one of them was a ninja, I was sure of that.


	2. Chapter 2

I was sitting on my window seal, my legs hung out the window as I watched the sun rise. Seeing as I don't really sleep, and when I do get some rest it's always the same nightmare about random faceless people getting slaughtered like animals, and then right before I wake up I see Ice blue eye just staring at me sadly. So because it's creepy and freaks me out I usually don't sleep much maybe like a hour or two, and that's probably like ones or twice a mouth.

Anyway once I saw people starting to walk out of their houses I got up to change my clothes. Which consisted of a pair of black shorts that came to my mid thigh, a Red and White off the shoulder long sleeved dress that came to my upper thigh, a pair of black knee high ninja boots, two back pouches that were full of Ashes that hooked to the back of my shorts, A kunai pouch that went on right thigh where my shorts ended, and finally my Ninja headband that went around my neck. As for my short pink hair I just left it down.

'alright I think I've got everything'

i thought nodding after going over a mental check list of what I needed, since today team 7 was going on there first mission outside the village to the land of waves.

'whelp time ta go huh'

I thought with a smirk, and then quickly some of my ashes from my back pouches came out and swirled around me, transporting me to the front of the village before heading back into the pouch. Of course I was the first one there like always, so I sat down and leaned my back up agents the gates, and somewhere between me waiting I fell asleep.

 **~Sakura's Dream~**

 _It was night time, the moon was full and it was quiet, way to quiet. Gates came into very that had a white circle in the center of them and they were closed. not even a minute later that gates opened showing faceless people laying in pools of their own blood, houses on fire, and faceless ninjas jumping all around killing the few that were alive. Then all of a sudden the gates Snapped shut, showing the white circle again thought this time it was red now with blood running down it._

 _"Sakura..."_

 _A voice whispered, from all around and then ice blue eyes appeared out of the darkness and just stared with sadness in them._

 **~End~**

My eyes shot opened and I was breathing harder then I normal do, and I glanced around, but only saw the gate guards who were talking.

'I must have fell asleep'

I thought, before standing up and stretching. Not long after that I head Naruto yelling my name, and I looked over to see him and Sasuke, Kakashi and Tazuna, the bridge builder were protecting, coming towards me and I smiled a little pushing the dream into the back of my mind like a usually do.


	3. Chapter 3

We were all heading to the boat that would take us to the land of waves when I noticed at puddle of water on the ground.

'that's weird it hasn't rained in a weeks'

I thought and then glanced at Kakashi and I could tell he noticed it to but he didn't say anything about it. Not long after we passed it Kiri ninja came out of nowhere and wrapped a chain around Kakashi before slicing him apart.

"Naruto behind you"

I yelled ones the two kiri nin's came up behind him, and before their attack could hit Sasuke threw a shuriken stopping the chain from hitting him, and then pined the chain to a tree with a kunai. After that Sasuke landed on both their arms and kicked both of them in the face, But then they unhooked the chain from both of them and ran around Sasuke and Naruto and head to me and Tazuna.

"tsk"

I said, before my ashes came out of my back pouches and half of them formed a wall around Tazuna why the other half wrapped around the ninja that was coming to attack me.

"ah"

he screamed when the ashes wrapped around him, and started to burn him before throwing him into a tree on the other side of the clearing away from me and Tazuna. As for the other one Kakashi took care of him after appearing out of nowhere.

"Hi"

Kakashi said, and I glared at him for making us think he was dead, but I was happy he was okay.

"Naruto Sorry I didn't help you...I just thought you wouldn't freeze up like that"

he said before coming towards me and Sasuke after picking up the kiri nin I knocked out.

"Sasuke good job very smooth, same with you Sakura"

he said to us, and not long after that Sasuke decided to pick on Naruto, which made Naruto stand up and about to attack him.

"Naruto stay still, these ninja have poison in there claws we need to take it out of you quickly"

'oh lovely'

i thought with a sigh as Naruto freaked out a little.

"you have to open the wound and remove it it's in your blood so don't move around that spreads the poison, by the way Mr. Tazuna...we need to talk"

he said, before going over to a tree and tying up the kiri nins. Not long after Kakashi started to explain who they were.

"how did you know about our ambush"

"a puddle on a clear day when it hasn't rained in weeks"

Kakashi said and then Tazuna asked why he left it to us.

'tsk your welcome for saving you old man'

I thought glaring at him why Kakashi explained that he needed to know who their target was and who they were after. Once Kakashi was done explaining everything about how Taazuna lied, this being beyond our original mission, and how Naruto's hand would become a problem. Naruto yelled and then stuck a kunai into his wound and got rid of the poison and gave this long speech about finishing up this mission, but in doing all of this now we have to worry about blood lost.

"show me your hand"

Kakashi said why Naruto was freaking out.

"you can be so stupid sometimes Naruto"

I said sighing and shook my head, why Kakashi looked at his wound.

"hey Haruno girl"

one of the Kiri nin's said, which made me turn around fast, and my ashes shoot out and wrap around his neck pinning him to the tree even more.

"how do you know my last name"

I hissed, not caring that the others were looking at me shocked that I moved so fast.

"th-the p-pink hair and ke-kekkei genkai, i-it's o- obvious th-that yo-you're from the Haruno clan"

I said in pain since I was making the ashes chock the guy a little.

"Clan? I don't have a clan"

I said confused, and my ashes came back to me, letting the guy breath.

"yo-you wouldn't know about it, it was killed off 13 years ago...probably when you were just born by the looks of it"

The guy said after coughing some.

"killed..why would my clan be killed?"

I said even more confused but the guy just shook his head.

"I don't know, but it only seems fair that I tell you this. When me and my partner first left for this mission, we ran into another Haruno, we don't know where she went though, Honestly we thought all of the Haruno clan was gone after the massacre "

he said, and I nodded before turning away from them.

'I have a clan..a family..that was killed, and someone from that family is still alive"

I thought looking at the ground in shocked. So many things were running threw my head but there was one thing i new i had to do...and that was talk to the 3ed about this when we got back.


	4. Chapter 4

I watched in shock as two senbon needles came out of nowhere and Killed Zabuza Momochi, the missing Kiri ninja we all ran into after getting doped off at the land of waves. Sure I wasn't in the fight I had to watch Tazuna, which was kind of disappointing. Anyway I turned my head to were the senbon needles came from and saw two tracker ninja. One had black hair pulled into a bun on the back of their head with their bangs framing there mask and wore a greenish bluish outfit. As for the other one all I could see was there black long cloak and the same mask as the other one.

It was deadly quit as Kakashi jumped down from his tree neck to Zabuza and checked his pulse.

"no vital signs"

Kakashi sighed, before looking up at the two, who only bowed...well the one with black hair one did, the other one in the cloak just stared at me for some reason.

'is it because they can tell I'm a Haruno just like the other kiri ninja we ran into'

I thought before the black haired tracker ninja pulled me out of my thoughts

"thank you, we've been tracking Zabuza for a long time, waiting for this chance to finally take him down"

"by your masks, I see you're a tracker ninja hidden in the mist"

"impressive, you're well informed"

the black haired tracker nin, said before Naruto slid in front of me, Sasuke and Tazuna.

"ah a tracker"

he said, and i sighed and rubbed my head.

"Naruto you don't even know what that is, you missed the lesson on it in the academy, You see Tracker ninja have a special role, when a rouge ninja brakes away from their village, they carry all kind of secrets with them, the secrets of their people, trackers are trained to hunt down theses ninja, and eliminate them, that way the secrets of their people, stay secrets"

"that's correct, we're an elite tracking unit of the village hidden in the mist it was our mission to stop Zabuza"

The other one with the cloak said still staring at me, and i just stared back at them, even when Naruto started yelling at the other one.

'this persons freaking me out...why do they keep staring at me'

I thought before I heard Kakashi.

"easy Naruto he's no our enemy"

he said, and I looked over at Naruto.

"that's not the point, did you see what he did just like that, Zabuza was huge and powerful like some kinda monster, and this kid, who's no bigger than me, brought down Zabuza like it was nothing, I mean what does that make us we're just fumbling around, we don't know anything, how can I just except that!"

Naruto said, and I frowned.

"well even if you don't except it still, it did happen Naruto, in this world Naruto there are kids younger than you that are stronger than me"

Kakashi said, and I frowned, but then out of the side of my eye I saw the cloaked tracker ninja, look away from Naruto and Kakashi, almost like it sadden them just to hear about it. Not long after that the black haired tracker nin appeared beside Zabuza and picked him up.

"you're struggle is over know we must deal with the remains, there are many secrets in this body, they must not be allowed to get into the wrong hands please excuse us"

the nin said before disappearing with Zabuza, and I looked up to where the other one was at and they were gone as well. Not long I turned back to Naruto when I heard him punching the ground angrily.

"naruto"

I whispered sadly with a frown

"as ninja the things encounter are never easy, save your anger for the next enemy"

Kakashi said stopping him and then he turned to us.

"we haven't completed out mission yet, we still have to get the bridge builder to his bridge"

"sorry I caused all this trouble for ya, but you can rest at my house when we get to the village"

Tazuna said with a smile, and I kind of glared at him

'damn straight we better be able to rest'

I hissed at him in my mind before I heard Kakashi tell us to leave. Not long after he started walking, he fainted.

When Kakashi woke up at Tazuna's house I told him he shouldn't use his sharingan so much if it drains his chakra so much.

"sorry"

was all he sight and i glared at little at him as Tazun spoke.

"eh, well you did take down one of the toughies ninja assassins, so we should be safe for now"

"right, but the two tracker ninjas...what about them"

I said out loud..even thought i didn't mean to.

"there from a elite tracking unit from the village hidden in the mist...those masks are only worn by the most elite shinobi, there now as the abut black ops, they destroy all traces are a rouge ninjas corps, a shinobi's corpse contains many secrets, ninjutsu, chakra, special medicines used on his body. These are the secrets of his village, if his enemy find them, his people would be in grave danger"

Kakashi said, and I nodded as he continued,

"for instants if I were to die at the hands of a enemy he would try and analyze my sharingan, in a worse case, my entire jutsu could be stolen used agents our home village, it is the most sacred mission of all the shinobi trackers to prevent this, to keep the village secrets safe, if a ninja betrays his village the trackers hunt him down, eliminate him, and obliterate every trace of his existence. that's there specialty.

 **~? POV, at the same time~ (didn't see this coming huh XD)**

"first ill cute the bandaged and drain some of the blood"

Haku said, looking down at Zabuza about to cut, but Zabuza's hand snapped up and caught Hakus.

"that's enough I'll do"

Zabuza hissed, and I rolled my eyes.

"Zabuza give the kid a break from your tantrum...he's only trying to help"

a said witch earned me a glare from him, and I just stuck out my tong, since my mask was off, and hood down. Showing my bright pink hair and Greenish blue eyes.

"Damn it Haku you're brutal"

Zabuza hissed why he sat up taking the senbon out of his neck.

"you're the one that brutal, if you keep pulling them out like that you'll really be finished"

I Said with a glare and Haku nodded.

"Shut up Hana"

he said and then glared at me and then at Haku.

"and you ... how long are you going to wear that phoney mask, take it off"

"I have good memories of this mask, and it was quite useful for tricking that ninja, if I hadn't intervened you would be dead now, that would be certain"

Haku said why Zabuza spat out some blood.

"putting in a temporary death state if fine, but not threw the presser points in my neck"

he said before putting the bandages back to the way they were.

"cruel as always, I think you enjoy it"

he said, and Haku just smiled at him.

"it was the only sure way, and I wouldn't want to mark up you're flawless body, you'd complain about that even more the neck is more variable, there's no layer of muscle, so I could straight into the pressure point"

Haku said, and I nodded

"Kami known's you already complain daily...no need to add more to it"

I said chuckling, and Zabuza shot me a glare again before trying to standing up but failed, and I rolled my eyes.

"Zabu, you know there's no point in trying to move, you'll be num for a week"

I said rolling my eyes, and then wrapping my arms around his neck from behind and laying my chin on his shoulder.

"but then again knowing how stubborn you are, I'll give it 3-4 days tops"

I said, and Zabuza sighed in annoyance.

"you two are innocent, yet clever at the same time...that's why I keep you two around"

he said, and I rolled my eyes.

"sure it is Zabu"

I said chuckling, making him glare at me, and I smiled back at him, before kissed his cheek.

"you know you love us"

I said, laughing and Haku chuckled a little due to Zabuzas glare. Not long I sighed, and let go of Zabuza and walked around him, and sat next to Haku, which made both of them look at me, since I usually never stop clinging to Zabuza unless I have to.

"you two saw her right"

I said not looking at them.

"you mean pink haired girl"

Haku said, and I nodded.

"yeah"

I said, and looked at Zabuza to see him looking at me with a knowing look, after all me and him know each other before Zabuza became a rouge ninja, and before most of my clan was killed.

"you think she's Aki's daughter"

"I don't think Zabu...I know that girls Sakura, hell she looks just like Aki, but with green eyes, that's not a coincidence...and you know it"

I hissed, and he only looked away from me. I sighed and looked down lossing all the anger i just had, I never did like blowing up on Zabuza, or anyone for that instant...but still he should know this damn it, after all he knew how much i missed my clan when I first left with him.

'but even so he did take me back to visit with everyone..and I'm glade me and him were visiting my family when the massacre broke out..after all if we weren't, the Aki, Sakura, and many more people would have died that night'

I thought and sighed again, That was when I felt a hand on my shoulder I glanced up to see Haku giving me a smile, and I just couldn't help but to smile back at him.

"you know it's not healthy for a boy to be as cute as you are Haku"

I said, pushing off every thought of my clan, and Sakura to the back of my mind for right now and grabbed Haku's arm and dragged him into a quick hug, and chuckled a little. Haku may not know this but he was like a son to me, and even if Zabuza refused to admit it out loud...I know he sees Haku as his son to, after all me and him raised Haku as a kid, and because of that there was no doubt in my mind that Haku was mine and Zabuza's kid..maybe not by birth but by heart, and that was enough for me.


	5. Chapter 5

**~Hana's POV~**

I was sitting on the bed beside Zabuza. I was wearing my normal ninja outfit with was a black short one sleeved Kimono with the Haruno symbol on the back. The Kimono let you see the white bindings around my chest from the left side and came down to my mid thigh. along with that I had my left leg was warped up from my ankle to my knee and my right leg was wrapped from the top of my leg down to my knee, finally I had on regular black ninja shoes. I never wore a ninja headband like Haku and Zabuza did, because I never wanted to be associated with the village I was from again. As for Haku he sat in a chair on the other side of bed in his normal greenish bluish ninja outfit. it was quiet and peaceful in the room, that is until Gato came in. This made both me and Haku glared at him and two of his stupid gang members that he brought with him for coming into the room he wasn't welcomed in.

"some jonin, the unbeatable jonin, just got beat limping back home like some pathetic has been, ha demon of the hidden mist, more like cowered of the hidden mist"

he said, and I growled at him, and about grabbed the 10 ft see thru tube that was filled with blood red ashes, that was beside the bed. But before I could Haku stood up and I relaxed a little, that is till I saw the two men drew their swords, and I growled again. Even though Haku could easily take care of them himself, I still felt protective over him and I always will no matter how strong he got.

"hang on a minute"

Gato said making the two idiots straightened up a little as he walked up beside Haku.

"Alright lets head what you have to say this and don't play possum I know you can talk"

He said reaching for Zabuza, and without any warning, Haku garbed his wrist hard, and my blood ashes put up a small wall around Zabuza where Gato was about to touch.

"keep your filthy hands off of him"

me and Haku hissed at the same time

"ah, you're going to brake it"

Gato said in pain, and then his two idiots notices and was about to attack, but Haku was already in between them with both their swords pointed towards there throats in a X, and I still had a small wall of blood ashes around Zabuza, but I could still get more from the tube beside me if i needed to keep Gato away or help Haku.

"don't push me, I'm in a really bad mood"

Haku said, witch scared Gato and I smirked.

"one chance that's it, if you fail this time ill cute you off and they'll be no one else to cover for you lets go"

Gato said before leaving with the idiots and I glared at the door why the ashes that were protecting Zabuza went back into the tube and Haku sat down back in the chair.

"Hana, Haku..that wasn't necessary"

He said, and me and Haku smiled at him.

'my stubborn demon of the mist'

I thought why looking at Zabuza with a smile.

"perhaps, but it's too early take out Gato, he's still our best cover"

Haku said, and I nodded

"yeah, Zabu, and the murders will draw their attention, and they'd be after us again, we just have push back the urge to kill that stupid little pest..for not that is"

I said, why I glared at the door again.

"right"

Zabuza said, and I looked back at him, and smiled.

"just get some sleep Zabu"

I said, and petted his hair some. When Zabuza was asleep I sighed.

"Hana what's wrong"

Haku asked looking at me, and I smiled a little at him.

"nothing hun...just..thinking"

I said standing up and grabbing my tube, before pulling it onto my back.

"I'm going for a walk, If he wakes up before I'm back or something happens push some of your chakra into the necklace I gave you as a child and I'll be back here in a second"

I said, and Haku nodded, and then I left silently glade that I made the necklace with a little bit of my ashes infused into the stone, after all not only did it let me know where Haku was at all times, when he was a child but it also let me now when he needed me by pushing his chakra into the ash infused necklace. Zabuza also had one but his wasn't a necklace instead it was his wedding ring, that he never wore, which kind of pissed me off but I knew it was always on him in a pocket, he did this so people wouldn't use it to get a advantage over him...which is also why he refused to admit he cared about me and Haku anymore beside as tools to anyone..but I could see it in his eyes and I'm pretty sure Haku could to.

 **~Sakura's POV~ (ok we're back to the normal pov now)**

I was walking around the woods since i didn't have to do the training Kakashi was doing for Naruto and Sasuke. I giggled a little remembering how Naruto whined and complained about how I didn't have to do it.

'hey it's not my fault I had to be trained beforehand to control and manipulate my chakra so i could keep my kekkei genkai under control'

i thought with a small smile and then shrugged why i continued to walk on. Not long I came to a clearing, and saw a girl with long pink hair and red ashes in a tube on her back, and my eyes widened. I just kind of stood there, and watched as she turned around and looked at me, almost as shocked but then her shock turned to a smile.

"Sakura.."

she asked with a smile, and I took a step back still kind of shocked.

"h-how did you-"

I began but she cut me off, by suddenly appearing in front of me and drew me into a hug

"oh I knew it was you..."

she said happily and then pulled back and looked at me up and down.

"you look just like Aki nee-chan. Though you got your father's and grandfathers eyes"

she said laughing, and I just stared at her not knowing what to say and she must have noticed it cause her joyful face soon turned into shock.

"oh I'm sorry Sakura, you probably don't know who I am, or who Aki nee-chan is"

she said stepping back some and smiling at me again.

"I'm Hana Haruno Momochi, 3nd heir to the Haruno clan, after you of course, and you're most awesomeness, and only aunt"

she said, with a toothy smile.

"m-my..aunt"

I finally managed to choke out after a few minutes of silence.

"yep the one and only"

she said giggling, and I blinked once then twice and then it hit me.

"did you say your last name was Momochi...as in Zabuza Momochi"

I said with widen eyes and my ashes came out from my back pocket incase she attacked me, and Hana frowned,

"Sakura...I'm not going to attacked you...and yes I said Momochi, I'm married to Zabuza, he's not a bad guy Sakura"

"not a bad guy? HE TRIED TO KILL ME AND MY TEAMMATES AND YOU'RE SAYING YOUR MY AUNT, AND HE'S MY UNCLE"

I yelled at her making her flinch sum and look down at me with a sad look.

"Sakura...dear, sit down and let's talk..please I want to explain this to you, please if it make you feel better I'll let you hold onto my ashes"

she said pointing to the 10 ft tube full of blood red ashes.

"why...are they red"

I asked ignoring her question, and i saw her frown more.

"it's part of our kekkei genkai"

She said looking away

"you can taint the ashes you have with the blood of your enemy and make it even more stronger than normal ash when you harden it with your chakra"

Hana said not looking away from me, and I started at her for a few more minutes and then after careful consideration I sighed making her look at me.

"alright...I'll listen to what you have to say, but give me the tube"

I said, and Hana smiled and nodded, before taking off her tube, and gave it to me. once that was done we both sat down on the ground.

"well where do you want me to start"

she asked.

"from the beginning"

I watched as she nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

"well I met Zabuza why on a mission for the village hidden in the forest, mine and yours birth village. Anyway that night it was raining to hard for me to continue to travel to my destination so I took cover in a cave, and that's when I met Zabuza. we hit it off right way...Okay well not right away but after we both tried and failed at killing each other"

Hana said, and I raised a eyebrow at her.

"you married someone who tried to kill you"

I said, and Hana smiled and nodded

"yep more than once actually, but that's only because the mist and forest don't get along to well, and because of the forest and mist hated each other so much I wasn't allowed in the mist to see Zabuza, and the same with Zabuza with mine, so whenever Zabuza had a mission on the main land, since Kiri is a island, he would send me word and I would go and see him. When I turned 16 me and Zabuza got married, The Haruno elder, our grate grate Grandmother, married us and your mother, Aki nee-chan, was there along with her husband and your father Renji. After the wedding I became a rouge ninja with Zabuza, but your mother and everyone in the clan still welcomed us even if the village hidden in the forest it's self didn't"

"alright, but that doesn't explain to me why you said Zabuza isn't a bad guy, he might just not be a bad guy towards you, or you may be bad yourself and not even know it"

I said and Hana frown and sighed.

"let me finish geez you're so impatient just like you're father"

She said, and stuck her tong out at me, and i rolled my eyes.

"Anyway me and Zabuza were staying that night in the Haruno compound when the Massacre happened. Me and him fought off a lot of forest anbu why getting people out of the compound. thought we couldn't save everyone"

she said and I could see the tears in her eyes threatening to fall

"and my mother and father what happened to them"

I asked, and I saw her bite her bottom lip .

"you're mother's still out there, I hope, as for your father...he died in the massacre saving you and your mother from anbu, or at least that's what I think. I don't really now but that's what your mother said the last time I saw her witch was about 3 years ago"

she said and looked at me sadly.

"it's fine...I never knew him anyways"

I said kind of sad that I would never now my father. After a minute or so of silence, I sighed.

"so Zabuza isn't really that bad then if he saved some of the Haruno clan and he didn't have to, he could have easily just taken you and left, I'm assuming"

I said, and Hana smiled and nodded.

"but if he's not that bad why are you guys working with Gato then...unlike him you don't seem like the type of person to hurt people...well besides the blood ashes you have"

"well Gato's protecting Zabuza and Haku and me from tracker ninja. trust me when i say this but none of us like Gato and not too long ago Zabuza about killed him...even in his weak state right now. Sakura you must understand we don't have the protection of our villages like you do..none of the remaining Haruno's do..we're still being hunted by forest nins, that's why Aki nee-chan left you at the village, because you aren't considered a missing ninja and are safe, unlike the rest of the Haruno clan. as for Zabuza and Haku they abandoned the village hidden in the mist, and if any of us get caught were dead be it from forest or mist trackers."

Hana said sighing, and i nodded

"so Gato protects you all as long as you guys are his personal assassins. right"

"pretty much, but he doesn't trust us and we don't trust him"

"alright then...i just have one last question"

"witch is"

"who's Haku?"

when I asked that Hana just smiled at me, and started to go on and on about the boy she thought of as a son.

'why did I ask this'

I thought why half listening to her talk on and on like any proud mother of their child would. After that we talked about both our lives and well everything we could think about, it was like I was talking to my aunt...witch i was but like a aunt I knew all my life not one I found out about a hour ago..ya know.

I was with Tazuna all day to day, watching him why Naruto and Sasuke trained, and Kakashi recovered. Anyway it was a really boring day, but now we're back at Tazunaz and were all sitting at the table eating...well Naruto and Sasuke were stuffing their faces like it was there last meal.

"I want some more"

Naruto and Sasuke yelled at the same time, then glared at each other and then throw up.

"DON'T EAT SO DAMN MUCH IT YOUR GOIGN TO PUKE YOU IDEOTS"

I yelled slamming my hands on the table

"I have to eat"

"and I have to eat more than him it's the only possible way for me to beat him"

Naruto said, and I sighed and sat back down.

"that's true...but puking won't help you"

he said, and I nodded. After dinner I was looking at the picture that Inari was looking at.

"hey, I was wondering why this picture was torn...it's a little weird, and i saw Inari glancing at it all threw dinned"

I said and then looking over my shoulder when everything got quiet.

"that was my husband"

"they use to call him a hero in this land"

Tazuna said, and then Inari ran out his mom right on his tail after scolding Tazuna. After that Tazuna started to talk about Inari's step-father.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning I helped Tazuna's daughter set the table, since I didn't sleep last night. She was a little worried about hat when I told her I don't normally sleep but I said it was fine and I was use to it. Anyway right now everyone was in the dining room/kitchen but Naruto, who ended up spending the night in the woods.

"Naruto's not here looks like he was out all night."

Tazuna said and I nodded

"he was out there all night claiming trees in the dark...I went out there last night to check on him around midnight, and he was still trying to clime"

"well I certainly hope he's ok, A child spending the night in the woods alone"

Tazuna's daughter said, why she came over to the table

"there's nothing to worry about, Naruto may be a goofy kid, but he's also a fully fledged ninja, he can handle himself"

Kakshi said from over in his corner he was sitting at. As for Sasuke he didn't say anything and just got up, and I looked at him confused.

"Sasuke"

I said kind of confused, and he stopped at the door

"I'm going for a walk"

he said before walking out, I would have said something about him not eating but I noticed that his plate was empty so I just shrugged and went to my food.

After breakfast me and Kakashi headed out to find Naruto and give him his breakfast. When we got there i sensed for Naruto's chakra and found it...above us.

"Naruto"

I yelled looking up, cause he was up in the trees somewhere and I smiling. Then I Kunai flew at us and landed right in front of us, and i smiled even more.

"NICE GOING NARUTO, YOU DID IT"

I yelled up to him, and then I saw him stand up on the tree branch he was on and slip. Quickly my ashes shot out from my pouched and was racing towards Naruto to ketch him, but I stopped then when I saw he was hanging upside down now.

"haha just kidding..you guys really fell for it"

he said and I sighted

"THAT WASN'T FUNNY"

I yelled at him with a frown and he was laughing that is till he actually started to fall. and i had my ashes race towards him and I cough him the same time Sasuke did.

later that night around dinner Sasuke and Naruto came walking in, and they were all beats up.

"what have you two been up to, you look like something the cat dragged in"

Tazuna said, and Naruto just looked up with a smile

"we both made it we climbed all the way to the top"

he said grinning from ear to ear, and I smiled at them

"good...now we move on, starting tomorrow your both bodyguards for Tazuna"

Kakashi said and they both smiled.

"alright"

Naruto said and then fell back onto the ground with Sasuke, and I giggle

"you're such a loser Naruto"

Sasuke said, making everyone laugh.

"In a few more days the bridge will be finished, and we'll have you to thank for that"

Tazuna said after dinner, as his daughter picked up the plates.

"you've all done grate but you still have to be careful"

she said and then took the plates away.

"I've been meaning to ask you this but I haven't gotten around to it till now, why did you stay and protect me even after you found out I lied to bring you here"

Tazuna asked looking right at Kakashi

" hose who stray from the path of justice have no courage, but under the wing of a strong leader cowardness cannot survive"

He said, and Tazuna and his daughter kind of looked at him confused.

"huh"

I heard her say, and I smiled.

"It's a quote from the first Hokage"

I chimed in and Kakashi nodded his head. the i noticed Inari was crying and i looked over at him confused.

"but why"

he said witch caused Naruto to look up at him.

"what"

Naruto asked, and then Inari slammed his hands on the table

"all this stupid training is just a waste of time, Gato's got a whole army, they'll beat you down, and they'll destroy you, these cool things you all say, they don't mean anything, no matter what you do, the strong always win, and the weak always lose"

Inari said, and Naruto just laid his head back down.

"speak for yourself it won't be like that for me you got that"

"why don't you be quiet, just looking at you makes me sick, you anything about this country, you're just butting in, always laughing and playing around, you don't know what it's like to suffer and be treated like dirt "

when Inari said, that I started to glare at him, and I felt my ashes starting to stir in my pouches.

"listen to yourself, whining and complaining, like some sorry little victim, you can complain all day for all a care, you're nothing but a cowered"

Naruto yelled, I didn't say anything and watched why Naruto got up and left and i frowned.

"Naruto"

I said watching him walk away why Inari cried. Later that night I saw Inari got out side and Kakashi follow him, and I leaned up agents the side of the building and listen to Kakashi talk about Naruto and everything. As I listened I looked up at the moon and started to think about my own childhood, and frowned before I disappeared in a swirl of ashes.


End file.
